Included in the background of the present invention are technologies relating to heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs, which are electrical tilted charge devices) and light-emitting transistors, transistor lasers, and tilted charge light-emitting diodes (respectively, LETs, TLs, and TCLEDs, all of which are optical tilted charge devices). A tilted charge device gets its name from the energy diagram characteristic in the device's base region, which has, approximately, a descending ramp shape from the emitter interface to the collector (or drain, for a two terminal device) interface. This represents a tilted charge population of carriers that are in dynamic flow—“fast” carriers recombine, and “slow” carriers exit via the collector (or drain).
Regarding optical tilted charge devices and techniques, which typically employ one or more quantum size regions in the device's base region, reference can be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,091,082, 7,286,583, 7,354,780, 7,535,034, 7,693,195, 7,696,536, 7,711,015, 7,813,396, 7,888,199, 7,888,625, 7,953,133, 7,998,807, 8,005,124, 8,179,937, 8,179,939, 8,494,375, and 8,509,274; U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers US2005/0040432, US2005/0054172, US2008/0240173, US2009/0134939, US2010/0034228, US2010/0202483, US2010/0202484, US2010/0272140, US2010/0289427, US2011/0150487, and US2012/0068151; and to PCT International Patent Publication Numbers WO/2005/020287 and WO/2006/093883 as well as to the publications referenced in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US2012/0068151.
An optical tilted charge device includes an active region with built-in free majority carriers of one polarity. At one input to this active region, a single species of minority carriers of opposite polarity are injected and allowed to diffuse across the active region. This active region has features that enable and enhance the conduction of majority carriers and the radiative recombination of minority carriers. On the output side of the region, minority carriers are then collected, drained, depleted or recombined by a separate and faster mechanism. Electrical contacts are coupled to this full-featured region.
Tilted charge light emitters have many important applications in opto-electronics. It is among the objects hereof to devise techniques and devices for light-emitting transistors and transistor lasers that have new and improved characteristics and applications in opto-electronics.